1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cabinet systems, and specifically to a configurable cabinet for storing various types and sizes of hanging and shelved items.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that cabinets are used for storing supply items. In the medical field, supply cabinets are often used to store hanging item types, such as catheters, and shelved item types, such as stents. These items often come in packages of various sizes and shapes, and in certain cases the packages cannot be bent without negatively impacting the items' structural and functional integrity. As a result, cabinets are often preconfigured to store items of many shapes and sizes by simply being configured to accommodate items of the largest shape and size, thereby wasting valuable space when items having a smaller shape or size are stored. This results in fewer items being stored in the cabinet (“decreased item density”). In many cases, the cabinets are also preconfigured to store items of only one type (e.g., hanging items), so they are unable to store items of another type (e.g., shelved items), which also results in decreased item density and flexibility.